The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, commercially known as an Ivy Geranium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Free Laver Two’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gilroy, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Ivy Geranium cultivars with mounded plant habit, good basal branching, large flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration and resistance to leaf oedema.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in November, 2000 of two proprietary Pelargonium peltatum selections, not patented. The cultivar Free Laver Two was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. in April, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Gilroy, Calif., since April, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.